1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot water tanks and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning hot water tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a standard hot water tank where the bottom six to eight inches contain water which is at most lukewarm, there is always a heavy concentration of, impurities and residues. These impurities may be removed by connecting a hose to a drainage valve threaded to a bottom end of the sidewall of the hot water tank for allowing fluid flow between the inside and the outside of the hot water tank. Then, the electrical power to the heating elements is cut off as well as the city main water inlet to the water tank. Then, a hot water faucet is opened as well as the drainage valve. Accordingly, water in the tank will flow, under the forces of gravity, through the valve and the hose towards a sewage, or the like. The hot water faucet is opened in order to provide an air flow in the tank. The emptying of the tank can take up to one hour and a half for a sixty gallon water tank. Then, it is preferable to open the water inlet to the tank for thoroughly rinsing the tank. Thereafter, the valve is closed and the tank is filled with city water, with the electrical power being restored to the heating elements of the hot-water tank. In practice, this method is complicated and is more or less satisfactory since the valve does not allow for most of the impurities, i.e. the larger impurities or residues, to be flushed out.